


The loyal house of Hufflepuff

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very loyal indeed.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075676
Kudos: 8





	The loyal house of Hufflepuff

Our tale begins in the Hufflepuff common room, Viktor Krum is talking to his boyfriend Cedric Diggory.

Cedric smiled. "Last night was fun."

Viktor smirked. "You almost fell off the bar, Rick."

Cedric laughed. "I was just happy to finally be out of that secret room."

Viktor grinned. "And ve're now attending classes together."

Cedric beamed, "We are and both in the loyal house of Hufflepuff."


End file.
